


Lost and Found Fics

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: This is a collection of one shots with varying themes that never made it onto AO3. They were posted lazily to tumblr and I’m finally digging them up.





	1. Molly Speaks Up

**Author's Note:**

> Back when TsT aired, I was less than pleased at the scene where Molly basically had to turn Sherlock away at John’s request. This was kind of my answer to that scene.

Molly sat there on the couch bouncing her leg a little and wringing her hands every so often as she mulled over the feelings and words that were swimming in her brain. She jumped a little when John unlocked and came walking through the door.

“Hey,” he muttered quickly as he hung up his jacket. “Thanks again, I know this was short notice. But it’s been crazy with all the legal rubbish and at the same time trying to take some patients-” He paused when he got a look at Molly. “What’s wrong?”

Molly didn’t answer as she stood from the couch.

“Molly, what’s wrong?” John demanded more loudly. “Where’s Rosie? What’s the matter?”

“She’s fine, John!” Molly quickly clarified. “She’s sleeping for the night, don’t worry.”

He released a breath of relief. “Well then what is it? Why do you look like that”?

Molly shook her head slowly. “I just- I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

She looked him dead in the eyes. “Stand by and say nothing.”

John’s expression shifted and he blinked, clearly anticipating where this conversation might be headed. “Molly-”

“No, you’re going to have to listen to what I have to say,” she stated more firmly. “You and Mary decided that I would be a suitable godparent to your baby and I have to believe that means you respect me. I have to believe that what I think and feel would carry some sort of weight.” 

He sighed and then clenched his jaw, but said nothing. This prompted Molly to go on.

“He came by again today,” she said softly which made John’s eyes suddenly harden. “He didn’t come to the door this time though. He just strolled by. I saw him from the window and he waved. I waved back and he seemed satisfied by that, probably deciding that all was well. And then he left, not wanting to cause any upset.”

“Good,” John stated flatly.

“No, not good,” Molly said through clenched teeth. “I’m sorry, John, but I can’t sit back and watch this any longer. You’re making the biggest mistake in pushing away one of the people who cares the very most about you and Rosie! He wants to help, John! Sherlock loves you both and wants to help!”

“She died because of him!” John roared and then dropped his head and paused, perhaps realizing that Molly shouldn’t bear the brunt of his anger, then spoke in a choked whisper. “Mary’s dead because of Sherlock.”

“No,” Molly stated firmly, not willing to back down. “Mary’s dead because she chose to sacrifice herself for a friend that she loved, whether you or I or anyone else agrees with that decision or not. It was still her decision. And you should know very well that Sherlock agrees with it least of all!”

John shook his head, looking away.

Molly drew a deep breath of courage. “I can’t keep turning him away.”

John tilted his head, giving her a warning look. “She’s my daughter, Molly.”

“I know,” Molly agreed with a nod. “And I understand. That’s why I’m being honest. If you continue to refuse to let Sherlock see his you and his goddaughter and punish him for something he didn’t want to happen, then you’d better look for alternate babysitters for now.”

His eyes widened. 

“Fix this,” Molly hissed, leaning forward. “You fix this right now and don’t you dare let Sherlock suffer any longer. And don’t disrespect the friendship that your beautiful Mary had with him. Because that’s exactly what you’re doing right now. And I refuse to be smashed in the middle of it all any longer. You’re hurting, and we all want to hurt with you. _All_ of us…together.”

John stared back at her, looking a little broken. Molly finally stepped away and went to get her coat and bag. She opened the door and stopped before walking out. She glanced at him, hoping for something, anything hopeful. But there was nothing. She said a soft goodbye and then took her leave…

John sat there for longer than he could track. He sat and stewed, vacillating between anger and sadness. His head ached but his heart ached worse. And he hated what Molly had said. He hated every word of it…how right she was. Though naturally she hadn’t a clue about some things that he was feeling and all whole of what he was still dealing with and feeling guilty over. 

John sniffed, glancing over at his mobile on the table, then quickly looking away again. It was a whole half hour before he actually picked it up. But he did.

And finally his fingers began typing… 


	2. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly received a piece of good news and Sherlock ends up being just as relieved and unexpectedly supportive. Written in 2018.

“And once I get that particular piece of evidence, naturally it’ll be simple to deduce exactly who…“

Sherlock slowed the update about his case as Molly took the buzzing mobile out of her lab coat, stopped listening, and became suddenly engrossed in whatever was on her screen. 

“Oh god, here it is,” she muttered softly to herself, clutching her chest. 

A moment of silence passed as Sherlock watched her reading. He was about to ask what was so gripping but then Molly let out a very obvious sigh of relief. She clasped a hand over her mouth, smiling but clearly also holding back a bit of emotion. Finally she cleared her throat and stuck her phone back in her pocket. 

“Sorry, sorry, I just, um…that was some lab results I’d been waiting for from my doctor and it was just…well, it turned out to be good news, so it’s such a relief.”

“You thought it might not be?” Sherlock asked, taking a step closer, wheels starting to turn frantically, wondering if he’d missed something that had been going on with her.

“No- well, maybe.” She shrugged, happy but obviously still a little flustered from the adrenaline of the moment. “I dunno, logically I knew it was probably fine but it’s a bit hard to turn off that little part of your brain that keeps reminding you that sometimes it does actually turn out to be the horrible thing that’s so much less likely. Unlikely and terrible things do happen sometimes, which I see more than most people, so I couldn’t very well convince myself there was no reason at all to worry.” 

“But there truly isn’t?” he asked, concern written on his features. “Any reason to worry, I mean.”

“No. No reason to worry now,” she confirmed happily. 

“I’m glad.”

“You are?”

“Very glad, yes.”

With those sincerely spoken words, he held her shimmering gaze till she looked away, smiling shyly

“Sorry, you were in the middle of telling me about your case. You can go on, I’m listening now.”

He paused, then smiled softly, choosing to completely ignore that particular offer of hers. 

“Something tells me you need a nice hot cup of coffee at the moment, Molly Hooper,” he suggested, placing an arm around her shoulder to lead her toward the door. “And in this case, if anyone should be doing the listening…I feel very sure it should be me.”


	3. Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post TFP bed sharing scene filled with feels. Written in 2018.

“Don’t let me forget,” Sherlock murmured in the darkness.

Molly turned on her pillow, glancing over at his moonlit profile where he lay on the bed next to her.

He’d been silent for a long while after they’d talked it out, they both had. They just lay there, staring up at the ceiling…digesting. Digesting the events of the day and their impact going forward, which was rather far reaching, though admittedly still a bit hazy.

“I might begin to forget some of the lessons I learned today,” Sherlock explained. “Fall into old habits of pushing away people and…feelings.”

He turned to face her, though she couldn’t really see his expression in the dark.

“You have my permission to remind me,” he went on softly. “I don’t ever want to forget again. Whenever needed, remind me of the importance of closeness, and emotion…and love.”

Molly felt a little shiver run up and down her arms. She’d heard _that word_ from him many times now today, but was beginning to wonder if she’d ever actually get used to the sound of it rolling off of _his_ tongue. He made it sound a lot like a foreign language; beautiful and intriguing, but still difficult to comprehend.

“Ok,” Molly finally whispered. “I’ll try.”

He turned back again, returning his gaze to her bedroom ceiling. She heard him let out a little sigh of what sounded like relief, which made her smile softly, affection swelling in her chest.

A few more moments of weighty silence passed between them, and Molly chewed her lip, wondering what to say or do next. Instinct drove her forward.

“Sherlock?”

“Hm?”

Instead of replying verbally, Molly reached her hand down, finding his atop the duvet. She threaded her fingers with his, closing them around his much larger hand with a fierce warmth and strength before lifting it in order to press a lingering kiss to the cool skin. She let out her own sigh of relief as she pulled his hand back from her lips, but continued cradling his whole forearm against her chest, their joined hands nestled protectively under her chin. She smiled to herself in the darkness and spoke softly again.

“Just giving you your first reminder.”


	4. Upside to Burst Pipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipes at Molly’s flat have frozen and burst, prompting her and Toby to crash at 221B

Sherlock heard the poor feline’s yowling before he even opened his door.

“I’m awfully cranky, Sherlock,” Molly announced, a slight scowl on her face as she came in holding a bag and the cat carrier. “And I think Toby might be even worse, so you’ve been warned.”

“Understandable,” he conceded. “But it’ll all be fixed by tomorrow?”

“Supposedly,” she replied pessimistically while opening up the carrier and freeing Toby. “Frozen and burst pipes after a double shift was just about the last thing I wanted to- Sherlock, you probably want to move that coat of yours.”

Toby had instantly made his way over in front of the blazing fireplace and nestled into the Belstaff of Sherlock’s that lay on the floor. He was purring up a storm and kneading contentedly.

“Oh no no,” he answered with an unconcerned wave. “I put it there for him. Thought he might need a warm cozy spot…and I’ve got lots of coats.”

“Really?” Molly questioned, her expression and voice softening at the surprisingly thoughtful gesture. “That’s um- that’s really sweet, thanks.”

“And of course I didn’t leave you out,” Sherlock added with a little wink, gesturing for her to follow him down the hall.

He opened the bathroom door, revealing the filled and steaming bathtub; the almost unbelievable scene topped off with a few lit candles and a bottle of Molly’s favorite red wine with a waiting glass.

Sherlock smiled proudly to himself at the sight of her little jaw practically dragging on the ground.

“Y-you did…all this? For me?” Molly finally stammered out.

He shrugged. “Seemed like you’d need it after this business with the pipes.”

She was rendered a bit speechless, still staring wide eyed at the inviting water, so finally he took a step back, ready to give her some privacy. But her hand darted out to grab his.

“Sherlock…thank you. Really,” she whispered sincerely.

“You’re welcome. It was nothing,” he replied with a little shrug.

“No, it’s not nothing. It’s _you_ doing this for _me_,” Molly countered very pointedly, her big brown eyes easily holding his captive. “So to me…it’s _everything_.”


	5. School Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly fusses over packing snacks for her and Sherlock’s son’s first day of school. Written in 2018.

“He needs more snacks.”

“This is perfectly fine as it is, Molly,” Sherlock countered as they both stared into the little box.

“It might not be, he might get hungry!”

“This is already a varied, healthy, and might I say artful array of five different food choices for our son. I imagine it’ll be more than he can consume during two snack periods!”

Molly continued staring intensely at the thoughtfully arranged box, absently chewing her nail.

“Besides,” Sherlock added gently, laying an arm over her shoulders. “Perhaps he’d rather not stuff himself during school. Digestion may slow him down as well.”

Molly cracked a smile in spite of herself, giving him a playful wack on the chest. “I can’t help it,” she said softly, shaking her head. “It’s his first day. And he’s only five.”

“Exactly,” Sherlock replied. “So let’s be honest with ourselves and make a little deduction, shall we? He’s going to eat the baggie of ginger nuts…and everything else will be exactly as you see it now.”

There was a moment of silence as both mother and father let that statement sink in.

“Ok fine, I’ll leave it.” Molly nodded resolutely, zipping up the lunch box and setting it in the fridge in an act of closure before letting out a heavy sigh. “Well…I guess at least now we’ve got extra apple slices and carrots now. I could always put them in baggies and you and I could take them with us to- Sherlock, close that box of ginger nuts!!”


	6. Hiding Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden need to hide brings some unexpected feelings to the surface

He hadn’t even consciously registered that the spot was there, but the second Sherlock heard the approaching footsteps, his brain did the lightening calculations and he wasted no time in making use of that little alcove.

He instinctively ushered Molly in first so her back was pressed against the wall as his body became the shield to any possible danger. Sherlock automatically placed his fingers against her lips to silence the question she’d started to voice as he’d made the unexpected move to hide them both. His fingers hovered there as he angled his head slightly to listen to the potential threat going by, hopefully without detecting their presence. He didn’t move a single muscle till any passing noise had quieted and then completely disappeared. It was only then that he turned and actually looked down.

Wide brown eyes stared up at him, not far above where his fingers still pressed against her little lips, which he finally realized he didn’t need to bother silencing anymore. It also occurred to Sherlock in that moment, they were pressed in so tightly that he could feel not only his own chest rising and falling in respiration…but hers as well.

“S-sorry, I…thought they might be…and this seemed a good hiding place,” he explained in a whisper, the words coming out a bit more breathlessly than he expected.

“Good thing it was here then,” Molly whispered in agreement, and then her eyes sparkled a little as she glanced up and down for a split second and smirked. “Kinda feels like _you’re_ the hiding place though.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips at that statement. Funny she should say just that. It was meant to be silly of course, but it hit him a little deeper. He admitted it could be largely due to the circumstances; his body surrounding hers, their faces inches away, her eyes boring into his in the dark alley. Whatever the reasons though, he didn’t feel like stepping away at the moment.

Literally _and_ figuratively.

“Well I’m pleased I could finally be that for you,” he replied, his tone changing considerably and the look in her eyes indicating she’d definitely noticed. “Because that’s exactly what _you’ve always been _for me.”


	7. One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly miss their flight and have to take the one room the hotel has available, with one bed. Based on an actual headline.

“What did you just say?”

The desk clerk nervously adjusted his tie, gulping under the intimidating gaze of Sherlock Holmes.

“Well, yes, I understand it’s a bit unconventional and we deeply apologize, sir…but it truly is the only room we have.”

“Um, sorry but did you say a king room?” Molly chimed in beside Sherlock.

The man nodded in confirmation. “Yes, ma’am, that’s our available room.”

Sherlock and Molly glanced at each other, turning away from the clerk juts slightly, attempting a somewhat private discussion.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I’m the one that didn’t look at the flight times correctly,” Molly sighed. “You want me to call the other local hotels again? I can, I don’t mind! I mean people cancel all the time and you never know if-“

“No, no, we’ve already tried that, it’s fine,” Sherlock replied, pulling out his wallet and turning back to the clerk. “We’ll take the room, thank you.”

A few minutes later, as they stood in the quaint little hotel’s elevator with their very recently packed bags, Sherlock checked his phone.

“Ah, looks like Mycroft has at least succeeded in getting those tickets for tomorrow morning’s flight. First class.”

“First class?!” Molly’s eyes doubled in size as she laughed a little. “Gosh, maybe I’m not sorry I made us late today.”

Silence set in momentarily before Sherlock cleared his throat.

“You…look nice, by the way,” he said quietly.

She whirled her head to look at him in some surprise. “Really? Oh, well thanks. This sun dress is just comfortable for traveling. And you look nice too! I mean, I love the usual posh look of course but this casual look is…you just wear it well.”

Sherlock gave her a little side smile, noting her blush even in his peripheral.

“Just needed to blend in for the case of course. But thank you.”

The elevator stopped, triggering a series of awkward attempts at exiting as each tried to let the other go first, a scene which repeated itself comically a couple minutes later when Sherlock unlocked the door to their room.

Molly’s cheeks were pink all over again by the time they both stepped inside. But that was nothing compared to when they both turned and clamped eyes on the bed. Molly managed to speak first, albeit with a little crack in her voice.

“Is- is it me, or is that the-“

“Smallest king sized bed in history, yes,” Sherlock agreed instantly, looking a bit like a deer in headlights.

“I have a king bed and that’s a queen at best. May even be a double.”

“Yep.”

“Well, it’s only twelve hours after all,” Molly added with a nervous little laugh before turning, her eyes locking with Sherlock’s.

“Exactly,” he agreed softly, holding her gaze more firmly than he consciously intended. “How bad can it be?”


End file.
